Various devices, for example the current Razer Nabu watch, may use two independent display units: one OLED (organic light-emitting diode) unit and one LCD (liquid-crystal display) unit. For example, the OLED may display notifications received from a smartphone and may use high current. The OLED may require a high refresh rate. The LCD display may be used in current LCD watch technology for display of time and date. However, having two independent display units may not provide uniform color distribution and under the same lighting condition, so that one display unit may be bright and the other display unit may be dim. Thus, there may be a need for an improvement.